goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Wilson
Patrick Wilson is an American actor. Biography Born in Norfolk, Virginia, Wilson made his acting debut as the understudy Chris Scott in the national tour of Miss Saigon and continued to working in musicals, earning Tony nominations for The Full Monty and Oklahoma! respectively. He also received Golden Globe and Emmy nominations for Angels in America. In 2004, Wilson made his film debut in The Alamo and would go on to make several film appearances including in Little Children and Watchmen where he played Dan Dreiberg, also known as Nite Owl, as well the film series' The Conjuring and the DC Comics Universe. Wilson, Patrick Singing Wilson made his first major singing appearance on stage playing Billy Bigelow in Carousel. He subsequently went on to make on to appear in a number of stage musicals, originating roles in Lucky in the Rain, Bright Lights, Big City and The Full Monty, where he played the starring role of Jerry Lukowski. Wilson also appeared as the dashing Raoul in The Phantom of the Opera, as well as singing "Time after Time" in Evening and "Can't Help Falling in Love" in The Conjuring 2 respectively. Film The Phantom of the Opera (2004) *Prologue (solo) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Evening (2007) *Time after Time (duet) The Conjuring 2 (2016) *Can't Help Falling in Love (solo) Stage Miss Saigon (1995)(understudy) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Dance (contains solo lines) *Why, God, Why? (solo) *This Money's Yours (duet) *Sun and Moon (duet) *The Telephone Song (duet) *The Deal (duet) *The Wedding Ceremony (contains solo lines) *Thuy's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Last Night of the World (duet) *The Revelation (duet) *Fall of Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) Carousel (1996) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Lucky in the Rain (1997)(originated the role) *A Lovely Way to Spend an Evening (contains solo lines) *The Music Stopped (solo) *I Got Lucky in the Rain (duet) Bright Lights, Big City (1999)(originated the role) *Bright Lights, Big City (contains solo lines) *Back In The City (contains solo lines) *Sunday Morning 6AM (contains solo lines) *Coma Baby (contains solo lines) *Fact & Fiction (contains solo lines) *I Hate The French (duet) *Brother (contains solo lines) *I Hate The French (Reprise)(solo) *Odeon (contains solo lines) *Missing (contains solo lines) *To Model (duet) *So Many Little Things (contains solo lines) *Perfect Feeling (contains solo lines) *Bright Lights, Big City 2 (solo) *You Couldn't Handle It Jamie (duet) *My Son (duet) *Wednesday (contains solo lines) *Camera Wall (contains solo lines) *Brother 2 (duet) *Mummies At The Met (contains solo lines) *Brother 3 (duet) *Stay In My Life (contains solo lines) *Bright Lights Big City 3/Wordfall (contains solo lines) Romeo and Juliet (1999)(originated the role) Tenderloin (2000) *Artificial Flowers (contains solo lines) *What's in it for You? (duet) *The Picture of Happiness (contains solo lines) *The Army of The Just (contains solo lines) *My Miss Mary (contains solo lines) *Tommy, Tommy (reprise)(duet) The Full Monty (2000)(originated the role) *Scrap (contains solo lines) *Man (duet) *Big-Ass Rock (contains solo lines) *Big Black Man *Michael Jordan's Ball (contains solo lines) *Jeanette's Showbiz Number *Breeze Off the River (solo) *The Goods (contains solo lines) *Let It Go Oklahoma! (2002) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (2014) *I'll Know (duet) *My Time of Day (solo) *I've Never Been in Love Before (duet) *Luck Be a Lady (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Albums Allegro (2009) *A Fellow Needs a Girl (contains solo lines) *Scene of Professors (contains solo lines) *You Are Never Away (contains solo lines) *You Are Never Away (Encore)(contains solo lines) *Finale: Act I (contains solo lines) *You Are Never Away (reprise)(duet) *A Fellow Needs a Girl (reprise)(duet) *Ya-ta-ta-ta (contains solo lines) *Allegro (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway (2014) *Loving You (duet) bigelowwilson.jpg|'Billy Bigelow' in Carousel. wilsonromeo.jpg|'Romeo' in Romeo and Juliet. wilsonlukowski.jpg|'Jerry Lukowski' in The Full Monty. wilsoncurly.jpg|'Curly McClain' in Oklahoma! wilsonraoul.jpg|'Raoul de Chagny' in The Phantom of the Opera. wilsonarden.jpg|'Harris Arden' in Evening. Allegro2009.jpg|Allegro (2009 Studio Cast). Encoremoviepartners.jpg|'Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway.' wilsonsky.jpg|'Sky Masterson' in Guys and Dolls. wilsoned.jpg|'Ed Warren' in The Conjuring 2. Wilson, Patrick